USS Ringgold (DD-89)
USS Ringgold (DD-89) was a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wickes_class_destroyer Wickes-class] destroyer in the United States Navy during the World War I, later transferred to the Royal Navy as a Town class destroyer named HMS ''Newark. The first ship named in honor of Rear Admiral Cadwalader Ringgold, she was launched 14 April 1918 by Union Iron Works, San Francisco, California, sponsored by Mrs. David W. Farquhar; and commissioned 14 November 1918 at Mare Island Navy Yard, Commander Louis P. Davis in command. Service history United States Navy ''Ringgold departed Mare Island Navy Yard 18 November 1918 to join the Destroyer Force, Atlantic Fleet. After transiting the Panama Canal, Ringgold called at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, before arriving Hampton Roads, Virginia on 5 December 1918. She cruised along the U.S. east coast into 1922, operating generally out of Newport, Rhode Island, Ringgold put into Philadelphia Navy Yard 5 April 1922 where she was decommissioned 17 June 1922 and placed in reserve. Royal Navy After remaining inactive for almost two decades, Ringgold recommissioned 23 August 1940 preparatory to transfer to Britain along with 49 other old flush-deckers as part of the Destroyers for Bases Agreement. Ringgold was formally transferred to Britain 26 November 1940 at Halifax, Nova Scotia, and renamed HMS Newark in honor of towns in both Britain and the United States. She was struck from the U.S. Navy list 8 January 1941. Although manned initially by a Royal Canadian Navy care and maintenance party, Newark was commissioned for Royal Navy service 5 December 1940, Lt. Comdr. R. H. W. Atkins, RN, in command. Newark was damaged in collision with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Newmarket Newmarket] 9 December 1940, necessitating repairs that delayed her departure for British waters. Standing out of Halifax 4 February 1941, in company with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Wells_(I95) Wells], she encountered a heavy gale and subsequently developed engine trouble. Towed back to Halifax, Newark again departed 26 February 1941 and arrived at Belfast 5 March and Plymouth, England 9 March 1941. Assigned to the 17th Destroyer Division, Newark participated in escort duty for the 1st Minelaying Division operating in the Irish Sea and for the Iceland ferry service. She suffered minor bomb damage in an air attack at Belfast on the night of 4–5 May 1941 but resumed active duty that August. While in company with [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=HMS_Southern_Prince&action=edit&redlink=1 Southern Prince] 25 August 1941, Newark was hit by a torpedo forward and had to be escorted into Belfast. Newark was modified for trade convoy escort service by removal of three of the original 4"/50 caliber guns and one of the triple torpedo tube mounts to reduce topside weight for additional depth charge stowage and installation of hedgehog.[1] Following completion of repairs in May 1942, Newark rejoined the 17th Destroyer Division. She probably damaged a German submarine 31 May 1942 while cruising south of Iceland and assisted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Castleton Castleton] in rescuing survivors of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_submarine_U-464 U-464] on 20 August 1942. Newark was transferred to the Rosyth Escort Force during 1944, operating in the North Sea and in waters north of the British Isles on antisubmarine duty. In January 1945, she became an aircraft target ship under orders of the Rear Admiral, Northern Air Stations. Newark was scrapped at Bo’ness on 18 February 1947. See also *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Ringgold USS Ringgold] for other ships of this name *List of United States Navy destroyers *List of Royal Navy ships *List of World War II ships *List of ship launches in 1918 *List of ship commissionings in 1918 *List of ship commissionings in 1940 *List of ship decommissionings in 1922 *List of ship decommissionings in 1947 Notes #'^' Lenton&Colledge (1968) p.92 References *Lenton, H.T. and Colledge J.J. (1968). British and Dominion Warships of World War II. Doubleday and Company. *''This article incorporates text from the public domain'' Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. The entry can be found here. External links *NavSource Photos Category:USN Destroyers of WWII Category:RN Destroyers of WWII